Finding Aya
by JustUsCrazyGirls
Summary: What if Aya actually died but the other Lanterns never knew? This is what happens. Rated T just to be safe. On picture just make the hair a bit longer and that's what Aya looks like at the end.
1. Chapter 1

** Finding Aya**

** By AlyCute & Carson Cat**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Green Lantern: The Animated Series. I only have an awesome cousin who is helping me (And Carson) fix any errors. **

The _Interceptor_ stopped spinning after Hal Jordan was able to use his ring to stop them. Then Razer remember Aya is now evil she, is not her anymore. Her emotion is gone, no longer is she there AI, the one who wanted to learn about everything and wanted to be a green lantern. Hal Jordan faces Razer then yells "Do you have any idea how much your words hurt her? She may be an AI but she has, had she had feelings but you screwed up!" he yelled. Razer yelled "You think I did this on purpose? You are more of an idiot then I thought!" Then Kilowag says "Shut up! Now tell me what Red did to Aya and stop screaming." Hal Jordan says "When Aya was shot by the Anti- Monitor Razer said he loved her. But when she came back he takes it back saying he cannot love a machine, and basically takes her heart and stops on it." Kilowag turns to Razer "Is it true?" He only got a nod as an answer. He then said "Why? She didn't deserve that. No wonder she got rid of her emotions. And before you ask probably because of the pain she feels. I bet she still feels it. You did mess up, but what did you actually say?" Kilowag asked him in a calm voice. He said "That if I loved her it was because of the fact that she looks like my Ilana." Hal just got a lot angrier but didn't yell he just said "Razer, I thought that you actually liked her. When she came to talk to me she looked so upset. It made me think of when Carol was sad, I look at Aya like my little sister, and to see her hurt it hurt my heart. You messed up Razer." And without a word Jordan went down to the power battery **(1)** to recharge it. Kilowag looked at Razer "You messed up big time. She loved, no she loves you and you just hurt her." He then turn and went out the same door Hal had. Razer sighed and sat down and said "I am sorry Aya. I do love you more than anything. But it seems that the universe hated me and didn't want me to have love. Plus I'm an idiot for saying those things, I just couldn't lose you." He left and went to his courtiers Little did he know that the Green Lanterns were listening along with someone who could help him. She smiled to herself before returning to the helmet she had found. She knew exactly what to do but needed her queens help.

**Meanwhile**

Somewhere in space the man hunters surrounded "AYA" but the thing was it was not her she is dead, she tried downloading into an old man hunter but it wouldn't work. So now Anti-Aya is changing its appearance to that of a normal man hunter serving its master. After it finish it looked like the Anit- Monitor but a miniature version.

**Back to the Star Sapphire's**

Queen Aga'po looked at the helmet then remembered the words one of her guards told her "He is hurting and we should help in the name of love my Queen." She agreed so she got ready and said her oath the helmet turned into light blonde hair, so light it's almost white, then her body was formed with pale white skin, she wore a white dress with a red belt and red flats with a red headband. And once she opened her eyes they were a beautiful blue color. She looked at herself then at Queen Aga'po and smile "Thank you! You have given back my life but may I ask why?" Aga'po only smiled "I was wrong when I said you couldn't feel emotions and Razer loves you." Aya smiled a little bigger when she recalled what he said but her smile dropped. Aga'po noticed this "What is wrong?" She looked at her and said "They think I am dead. But my memory is fading fast. I only remember my death, what Razer said, and only some events that happened. Other then that I can't remember." Aga'po said "its ok I know what to do." She got a pink sapphire ring and said "I know you want to be green but for the meantime so you will remember here put this on." Aya nodded and slipped it on she got a pink Leotard with a skirt of darker pink, boots that went just above the neigh her hair was breaded and she had on a mask similar to Hal Jordan's. They both smiled after a few minutes she sent Aya to a room for rest, and then went to make a phone call.

**Back on the ****_Interceptor_**

Hal Jordan was flying the ship to the nearest planet to he could re charge the ship fully when he got a call he said "Queen Aga'po is everything alright?" she nodded "Yes, you flying in our part of space my guards said that your ship looked like it was nearly drained of all power. I am sending in 2 of my guards to help you. We will see you once you land." Hal sighed "Ok looks like we'll be spending time with the Queen." Kilowag turned in his chair to face him "Are you sure it's ok they might try to kill us." Hal sighed again "We'll be fine." Just then the ship was encased in pink and being pulled to the planet up ahead they cold she the 2 pink lanterns pulling them Hal smiled and said "See we'll be fine." Kilowag just looked back out at the Lanterns. And thought _"What are they up to?"_

**Back with the Queen**

Aya had woken up and had herself something to eat and she kept her eyes down cased. Queen Aga'po noticed this in a way she was now Aya's mother, or Aunt. Yes let's go with Aunt. So she cared for the young girl and asked "Child, what's wrong?" She looked up at the women and had the same thought she did Aya came to like this women and owes her greatly for her life being granted back. "I fear that they may not like my new image. And they may hate me for what Anti- Aya did." **(2) **The older Lantern nodded and said "Only time will tell young one. I have a thought let's see if they can recognize you." The young girl got a devious smile and said "I think I may like that and if they don't know it's me?" Queen smiled a little more sinister and said "Well Carol Ferris of earth taught us the way of cream pies…

**Author Note- 1) I have no idea what that thing is called if you can tell me that would be highly appreciated.**

**2) I am sticking with Anti-Aya for that man hunter thing that had her body.**

**Now on another note this story is going to be multi chapter-ed. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten about my other stories. Another note who likes One Direction? It's the one boy band that I like. I just keep listening to Live While Were Young and What Makes You Beautiful and dose anyone else find the line in Live While Were Young "Tonight let's get some" kinda wrong?**

**~AlyCute1 & CarsonCat2**


	2. Chapter 2 Is That Her?

**Finding Aya**

**Chapter 2 Is That Her?**

**By AlyCute1 & CarsonCat2**

**Disclaimer- Seriously?! If I owned Green Lantern I wouldn't let them do what they did to Razaya! I DON'T OWN GREEN LANTERN-THE ANIMATED SERIES! Or any of the songs mentioned. Or anything, so please don't sue me, all you will get is a blue calculator. **

**On The ****_Interceptor_**

Kilowag leaned back and said "I don't know Jordan I can just tell something's going to happen on this planet." Hal raised an eye brow and said "Is it bad or good?" Kilowag just said "I don't know, that's what makes me a little cautious. Especially with what happened less than 2 hours ago." Then silence came back over the ship. They felt the ship land and the Star Sapphires fly off to the castle. Then they all saw Queen Aga'po and another girl they never met. Hal was first to speak when they got off he said "Hello Queen Aga'po. And who is this young little lady?" The girl smiled and answered with an "Eva. Pleasure to meet you." Hal looked at this girl something was familiar about her but he let it slide instead asked "Nice to meet you to. You look familiar are you from earth?" She shook her head and said "No, I don't know what species I am I only know my parents are kinda mean." Aya thought in her head _"It's not a complete lie. You're creators, The Guardians, are mean._" She then thought about her name _"It's not that big a change. It's still three letters and it is a cute name" _Kilowag then introduced himself and Razer to Eva, who smiled and said "I should go inside make sure dinner for tonight is ok." 'Eva' turned to the Queen who said "Yes go ahead I will show the Lanterns to a place where they can rest." With that said 'Eva' flew off towards the palace. She chuckled lightly to herself she thought _"Boy are they in for it! They better remember or else 'Operation Remember' will happen." _She thought what their reaction would be to the pies and everything else. She then laughed and said "Purple glitter." Shaking her head thinking how the Queen had thought of that.

Razer POV 

The girl's voice was exactly like Aya's. But I know it's just my stupid mind just playing tricks on me. My mind took me back to when Ilana passed and I saw her face everywhere. Besides I didn't even see her eyes. They could never be that electric blue like Aya's. We are walking with the Queen, may I remind you the one who almost killed us at first, to her palace for a meal. I wonder what Eva had to check on, and why we never have seen her before. I wonder….

Queen Aga'po POV

These boys's are in for a surprise for when they find out 'Eva' is Aya. I already showed Aya the video of what Razer said about how he was wrong. She almost super powered her own ring with her love. I wonder if Kali'a would like to see Kilowag.

Hal Jordan POV

I know that girl is Aya but I just don't know how. 1 she is human how is she human?! 2nd why is she using the name 'Eva'? Aya is a lot better! And why is she acting like she doesn't know us!? Then all of a sudden the chipmunks version of 'Single Ladies' start's to play. This day is so confusing.

No One POV

Aya was running around trying to make that stupid song shut off. She was failing she tried every code is just wouldn't turn off. Then the Lanterns and the Queen come in Hal smirks, Queen has an amused smirk on her face and the other 2 look like they have a migraine. Then the song changes to Somebody that I used To Know. Aya is trying to get it to stop when pink hammer slams down on it only to have Aya stop it and look at Kali'a and ask "Why? Why a dang hammer?! You know what? I don't want to know but don't try to kill the computer it has a family!" Aya joked witch made Kali'a smile and shake her head and Hal to yell "That's an earth saying! You have got to know someone from earth!" Aya only smirked "Well I know you know which means I know someone from earth." Hal just stood there then said "Ok kid, you win." Aya's smirk got a little bigger she then turned off the computer and said "Sorry, there was a virus. And everything is going ok; you guys can go get some rest before dinner." They nodded the Queen Aga'po asked "Eva can you show Hal to his room while I show Kilowag and Razer to theirs?" Aya nodded "Of course my Queen. Right this way Hal Jordan." She said while going right instead of left like the others. Once they were along Hal said "I know you're Aya. (Aya nodded as if to say go on) But how are you human and I thought you like merged with the Anti- Monitor." She let out a sigh and began to tell him the whole story to which he responded with a "So Anti-Aya is that thing and real Aya is human?" She nodded and told him the plan she and the Queen thought up Hal laughed then said "Yep, you guys defiantly learned about that stuff from Carol. But are you ok?" She nods and says "Yes, I have also found out that the Queen looks at me like a Niece like you look at me like a sister, and she likes to peak into our love lives she showed me everything even when Razer confessed again." Hal smiled and said "Ok we may have to have a talk. But can you show me to a room? I am really tired." Aya smiled and continued forward until she found a door and said "There is your room it has a bed, shower, and charging station. You may not be able to charge your ring very well though it's mostly for Star Sapphires." Hal nodded then asked "So you're a Star Sapphire now? I thought you wanted to be green?" She looked at him and said "When was brought back my memories were slipping away. So the ring gave them back and keeps them there it would be the same with any ring but I think I would like to be Pink instead of Green. There aren't as many rules." With that they said their goodbyes and Aya left. The only thought Hal had been _"I'm going to have to talk with Razer. When they get together I don't need any little kids running around the ship." _And smirked then fell asleep, same as the other two lanterns, he was beat from the battle.

**With the other Lanterns & the Queen**

Kilowag decided to speak up he said "Who is that kid anyways?" The Queen turned her head a little and said "She is a new Star Sapphire. She had a good life but something happened and someone has tarnished her name, made her out to look like the bad guy. She is not being used to hurt anyone. Also Kilowag would you like to see Kali'a?" Kilowag looked at her and thought back to the times they spent together and said "Ya, but I kinda want to hit the hay first. I used a lot of my energy in our last battle." Aga'po nodded and said "Of course. Here are you rooms, there are chargers but they don't charge any other color so you will have to use your own." She then turned and left. Razer shrugged and went into his room and thought _'This place has way too much Pink. I feel like I'm in one of those stores Hal talked about that they have on earth. I think the name was 'Victoria's something...'_

**Author Note- I'm ending it here but stay tuned because some time between Saturday & Tuesday I will have a new chapter.**

**~AlyCute1 & CarsonCat2**


	3. Chapter 3 Maybe

**Finding Aya**

**By AlyCute1 & CarsonCat2**

**Chapter 3 Maybe**

**Author Note- I (Aly), & Carson have just got back from her sister Micah's (See if you can guess her full name.) house. She has this Lake house she was using at this time, so me and Carson being as dumb (JK) as we are did a mini- Polar Plunge into the water. If you live in Pennsylvania you know what we mean if not we woke up early and went into freezing cold water. Fun. Is was Micah's idea to that. So enjoy chapter 3! Side-note my friend Carson has basically stayed with me in my house and in my room. She almost lives here all the time. And she did write the one-shot that we posted. So there will be more one-shots soon.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T own ANYTHING at ALL, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**_At Dinner_**

No One POV

Aya sat next to Hal Jordan, who was across from Kilowag, who had Kali'a at his right side, and Razer on his left, in front of Aya or 'Eva' as he thought. Dinner went on without really much happening except Hal nudging Aya with his foot under the table, like older siblings would. She did what any normal younger sibling would do she kicked him as hard as she could then when he grunted she looked at him innocently and said "Sorry, I'm kind of a klutz." And everything returned until Aya decided to 'act her age' in a way and just say "Awkward Silence. So no one is gonna say a thing?" She waited for someone to respond, didn't happen, then she said "What's wrong cat got your tongue? Usually almost every girl is trying to talk at once why are you acting like someone stole the makeup or your ring charger?" everyone looked at her while Hal turned the other way trying to stifle his laughter. Key word trying.

Queen Aga'po nodded as if just learning that there was silence and said "That is correct. Why are you all being so quiet? Should I be worried? Did someone let the young girls watch that scary movie?" Then one of her guards stood up and said "No, everything is fine, and no we did not let them watch the movie but we did watch what happened between subject RRL **(1)** and subject AGL **(2)** and we are upset. Well, only some of the girls are. It was a sad presentation." Aya looked at the guard then at Aga'po who looked like she was having a mental battle on how to respond, then Hal he looked like he was about to pass out. Hal was trying to be a good guest and not laugh, but these girls were just making it harder on him. So Aya being a good person stood up and said "Have you watched the newest video of which happened less then an hour ago?" All the girls were silent, Aya sighed and said "To recap what happened subject RRL confessed again. So there is nothing to be sad about." She then thought _"Except for the fact that he doesn't know that I'm me." _

Everything was fine until an idiotic girl stood up and said "When are you going to tell them it's you they would be happy to know." Aya mentally face palmed. She knew she shouldn't have told Mi'ara that. She is kind and sweet but the girl just can't keep her mouth shut. She then said to her "Subject is to figure it out on **its** own. Subject HJGLOE **(3)** has already figured it out. So no one will speak of this?" They all nodded she smiled and said "Good, now if the Queen permits, your may be excused." The Queen nodded and said "Yes, if you are done go to your areas. That is all."

Then almost every girl exited the dining hall Hal spoke up and asked "So Razer, tell us more about this 'Ilana' girl and what she has to do with Aya." Razer flinched at the sound of Ilana's name but said "Before I joined the Militia, she was my wife. When Aya brought me out of the 'experience' she had come in and posed as her to help. She used Ilana's image to make herself a body. She said she would change but I said she looked fine." Kilowag then said "Your words hurt her a lot more than we thought but maybe if we go and tell her the reasons behind your 'Break up' and tell her you do love her…." Razer cut him off "I do love her. But she can't love now she has no emotion she is now one of those killer robots. She is not Aya. So I could never love that Aya unless it was the real Aya." He got up and left Aya could feel tears starting in her eyes so she said "Excuse me but I'm tired I am going to my room. Goodnight." She then turned and left. Hal looked at her with sad eyes. He understood that those words hurt. But then Kilowag said "She's Aya." Queen Aga'po nodded and said "Don't tell Razer he is the only one left to figure it out." She then told him the plan that was going to happen to Razer.

**_The Next_**** Day**

Aya's POV

I woke up to blinding light. I keep forgetting to close the drapes at night. Sigh. I looked over at the clock it was 4:30am. I was mumbling curses at the stupid light. But decided against going back to sleep. I went over to my mirror. I still can't believe it. I know Razer only said those things because he was still hurting. I could still feel tears around my eyes. I looked at myself in my mirror. I couldn't see my eyes, so I powered down to reveal my dress, flats, wavy hair, and my electric blue eyes. **(A/N: See what I did with the electric part?) **

They were a little puffy from crying. So I went over to the sink and turned on the cold water. I splashed my face until you couldn't see that I cried. There was I knock I said "Come in." Hal and Kilowag came in and said "Good Morning AYA!" I looked at him and said "M-my name I-is Eva." Kilowag shook his head and said "I know it's you kid you wouldn't have run away crying if you weren't. " I just shrugged and said "You're leaving today right?" Hal looked at me and said "Yes, but we are taking you with us. Don't say anything we can use your help." I nodded and Kilowag said "You know you look good for some one coming back from the dead." I nodded and laughed with Hal. Hal then said "So is the plan still playing out?" I nodded and said "Yes I need you both in position. 'Operation Remember' is a go."

* * *

**Author Note- 1) Razer Red Lantern **

**2) Aya Green Lantern**

**3) Hal Jordan Green Lantern Of Earth**

**So this is chapter 3 there is about like 3 or more chapters left then an epilogue I can't wait until you see what 'Operation Remember' is. So review and tell me what you think.**

**~AlyCute1 & CarsonCat2**


	4. Chapter 4 Here I Am

**Finding Aya**

**By AlyCute1 & CarsonCat2**

**Chapter 4 Here I Am**

**Author Note- I'm so sorry! I forgot to upload this I thought it was and then I am now sitting here fixing mistakes to put this up. So again sorry. The reason I forgot was because my Mom said that I could get a computer for my Birthday. My computer belongs to my school so it's blocked and it's not fun at ALL! So getting an un-blocked computer is like life made in heaven. I hate having my computer blocked but being in Cyber School has an advantage. I get TUESDAYS, & THURSDAYS off along with the weekend. ^-^**

**Disclaimer- Even after pleading, and giving them cookies and puppy dog eyes. We don't own anything.**

* * *

**On Zamaron**

3rd Person POV

Razer was walking to the _Interceptor _to put his ring charger back, with Kilowag. Kilowag suddenly said "So what do we do after we leave here?" Razer thought then said "We find Aya, and we fix her." Kilowag almost smiled at how he was so naïve to realize she was alive and said "What do we do if we can't fix her." Razer thought for a moment then said "We will have to do what we have to do." Then continued walking with Kilowag, who thought '_Poor kid doesn't want to hurt his AI. I wonder what will happen after he finds out.'_

They then got out to the _Interceptor _they saw Hal talking to 'Eva'. They faintly herd Hal say "It's going to be a lot tougher then before because your now you. You will get hurt" Aya nodded "I know but I'll manage. Hey Guys." Razer politely nodded then Kilowag said "So Eva, everything ready?" The girl in question nodded and said "Yes, everything is ready to go for departure tonight." Razer looked at her and said "What do you mean everything is ready?" Hal turned to him and said "Were taking this girl with us she's a computer genius and can help us find Anti-Aya." Hal then realized his mistake and covered his mouth with his hand. Razer looked confused, Kilowag looked like he wanted to smack him upside the head, and Aya wanted to well as they say on earth 'Knock his block off'.

Razer said "So is that what your calling Aya until we fix her?" Hal nodded and said nervously "Yea!" Then Gi'ata came and eased the awkward moment and said "Please come inside all is ready for breakfast." Aya nodded and said "OK, you guys can put your stuff away; we'll save you a seat." Then the 2 sapphires flew off Gi'ata giggled and said "So who knows?" Aya said "Just Kilowag and Hal. They just don't know about the other thing." Gi'ata said "Good, they won't know what hit them."

* * *

**Inside the Palace **

3rd Person POV

Shortly after Gi'ata and Aya had come back to the palace they had seen Man hunters showing up and blasting at the front gates. **(A/N-Ok I know this happened in an episode but it was too good an episode to not put this in here.)**

Aga'po was currently behind her shield while giving commands. Aya deciding she wasn't going to sit around and wait so she got her spear and started attacking them like Gi'ata. She jumped up spun and kick the man hunter in the 'face' when it fell she stab the spear through its chest. But all the fighting was in vain when the AA (Anti-Aya) shot down the Queen, Gi'ata took her to the medical wing while the thing took us into the teleporter room. The only thought Aya had was _'What's your game Anti-Aya?'_

* * *

**In the ****_Interceptor _**

All the current males of the team were waiting for Aya or in Razor's case Eva to come back. They were just sitting around. Then Hal remembered after about 5 minutes and said "Aren't we supposed to go to dinner?" Razer nodded "Yes, come on." Kilowag said "Ok slow down, I need to do one last security check and then we can go." Razer sighed and sat back down.

* * *

**Back With Aya**

Aya POV

Evil me said to Gi'ata and I "Who is your champion?" Gi'ata said "She is halfway across the universe. We can't get her here." The thing nodded then pointed to me "You, you will represent a fight to the death with Hate's champion." I was shocked and said "Why me?" The thing looked like it smirked and said "I know who you are Aya. So go outside your fight will begin soon." I did as I was told. The thing came out then with Acroutous. Great I have to fight the former leader of the man I love's ring color. Wait did I say love? I can use this like that day I supercharged my ring, perfect look out Acroutous.

* * *

**Back with the Males who have yet to catch on that Aya might be KILLED! **_(A/N-Sorry I had to do this it was too hard to resist. I was laughing at the how almost not all the time boys don't understand or don't notice the things going on right there. So insert a meme face here.)_

3rd POV

The boys, like above, couldn't be more oblivious to what was going on but Razer looked out the _Interceptor _to see one of the guards running towards the ship she looked like she had got lost in the jungle for days and was attacked by bears. She came in and said "Green Lanterns, we need your help. The Anti-Monitor is here. They took her she has to fight Acroutous, that robot wants to see who the better emotion is, love or hate." Hal looked at her with concern and said to his crew "Come on we have to help. They flew out of the ship and into the palace to see Aya fighting the Red Lantern.

The AA(Anti-Aya) said to them "If you try to help I will destroy the pink lantern so stand down." They did as they were told and went to the queen's side. AA looked back at the field while Razer looked at it and wondered why it changed the way it looked and not its voice. The AA said "You will fight to death. No rules. BEGIN!"

Acroutous flew fight at Aya with a battle scream she flew up and out of the way and over to one of the crystal prisons and hid behind it. She was waiting for him to get close enough. She took her spear and threw it at him he only caught it and threw it to the side, it disintegrated. He then said "Aya do you really think Razor loves you? He only liked you because of Ilana's image." Aya felt weaker like love being torn from her heart and just said "Shut up." And threw a crystal case around him and flew to one of the edges of the platform.

Aroutous blasted out of the crystal and shot a laser beam at her she missed it but it managed to land and explode causing her hair fall out of its braid and her clothes to rip when she went through the crystals. She got up and shot her own lasers at him while all her friends could do was watch. The AA decided to make it more interesting by saying "Come on Aya, fight like your life depends on it because it dose. You wouldn't want to die twice now would you?" Razor looked at Aya, real Aya, and said "It's you?" She only nodded and moved out of the way of another string of beams being sent by her she got caught by one and tossed in to steps surrounding a crystal prison where she landed with a cry of pain she couldn't move the Red Lantern was already close enough he was about to breath fire. Aya's last thought was _"Goodbye Razer. I love you.' _Until she waited for the fire to encase her body.

* * *

**Author Note- I am a horrible person I know. I haven't updated in a long time then I give you this cliff hanger but just to let you know someone dose die. It could be Aya it could not be. You shall see in the next chapter.**

**~Aly & Carson**


	5. Chapter 5 Death HurtsA Lot

**Finding Aya**

**By AlyCute1 & CarsonCat2**

**Chapter 5 Death Hurts…A Lot**

**Disclaimer- Don't own nothing! At all! Ever! In my entire life! Ok I just made myself sad. I DON'T OWN GREEN LANTERN THE ANIMATED SERIES!**

* * *

_Previously on Finding Aya….._

_Razer looked at Aya, real Aya, and said "It's you?"_ _She only nodded and moved out of the way of another string of beams being sent by her she got caught by one and tossed in to steps surrounding a crystal prison where she landed with a cry of pain she couldn't move the Red Lantern was already close enough he was about to breath fire. Aya's last thought was 'Goodbye Razer. I love you.'_ _Until she waited for the fire to encase her body_

* * *

**Onto The Story**

3rd Person POV

Aya waited for the beam. She felt it and didn't even have time to shout about the pain for she felt her heart slow down and saw a light and woman in a black robe come to her and say "Nice to finally meet you Aya." And Aya felt her vision fade as the woman gently took her arm and she was taken with her.

Razer couldn't believe it. He started feeling rage take up and he glowed red, he let out a growl and a battle cry and attacked Acroutous. All he wanted to do was just hit him until he could no longer stand, breath, anything. The thought going through his head was _'I'm sorry Aya. I will not let him get away with this.'_

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown**

Same POV

Aya opened her eyes to look around and saw what looked like a small cottage. It had many beautiful paintings of people she didn't know. She heard the woman come in and say "Hello Aya. I have been watching over you, and Razer." Aya looked at her curiously and thought _'Who is she? And how does she know my name?' _The woman smiled a warm smile and said "You must have questions. Come with me I will make some tea and snacks. I'm completely famished."

* * *

**Back on Zamaron**

3rd Person POV

As Razer was fighting, well more like he was fighting, Acroutous was just the punching bag for Razer to hit. Hal had sneaked off to the kitchen he thought _'Ok, so at home you get water on a computer it smokes and shuts down maybe it will work now.' _He created a big container (Like one that can hold and killer whale) with his ring and filled it up with water. He mumbled "Please work, Please work." He continued to fill that up while wondering _'Bet Carol never has to worry about trying to fry an AI with a water tank that Shamoo _**(A/N- I so failed trying to spell that.) **_can swim in.'_

* * *

**In the Mysterious Place with The Odd Woman Who Is Yet To Be Named **_(A/N- I know, I shouldn't over explain but I am. __**:P**__)_

Same POV 

Aya had just sat down with a small cup of tea and odd snacks she wasn't even going to try to find out what were and asked "Who are you? How do you know who I am? And WHERE AM I!?" The woman said "You don't see the resemblance in us? Too bad, I know you because I have watched over you. And you are in Limbo not well up or down just in between." Aya looked at her think over what she said and said "Your Ilana, but why watch over me?" Ilana smirked "We love the same man. I am fine with it maybe you can take all the rage out of his heart. Anyways, I can bring you back see you are not dead just unconscious. You still have a pulse so you just have to trust me." Aya nodded, Ilana then said something "Also when you go back just go up and kiss the boy already you already made him think he lost you twice! And you have my blessing. And get out of pink it looks ok but green is better."Aya saw a green orb of light with what looked like it had a heart beat it started to turn brighter. She then had to close her eyes because of the bright light. She didn't see but felt the orb go into her chest.

* * *

**On Zamaron**

Hal Jordan's POV

I hope this works if not I am so dead. Maybe I shouldn't do this if it doesn't work I'll be dead. It will hurt, and that will suck for me. Well Aya did 'die' already twice. PLEASE WORK LIKE HOW WHEN YOU SPILL WATER ON A COMPUTER IT FRIES! Oh, dang over filled the tank.

* * *

**At The Fight**

3rd Person POV

Acroutous was starting to gain his footing and started making comments to Razer "Did you love her too? It felt great to fill another one of your loves. Maybe now you can learn that you are nothing but a curse to kill your loved ones." Razer just started to burn red more, if possible, and sent a punch at him but used his ring to make his hand encased in red to hit Acroutous harder. The older one in red went flying to the ground where he stayed. Razer ran to Aya only to see how she had many burns and her hair was burned at the end. He lost all hate in his heart only hope she was ok, and love but that was always there, and completely powered down and the ring fell off him he gently took Aya in his arms and whispered so only she could hear "I will never let you go, and if you do come back to me again I will always keep you safe." She started to glow and her outfit was changed to a green lantern one. **(A/N- Story cover is the outfit.)**

Everyone stared at her as she landed back down on her feet by Razer. She smiled at Razer and said "I'm ok." The Anti-Aya looked to Aya and said "This fight was not fair. 2 against one hardly seem right." Aya looked over the AA's should to see Hal take the water tank above the AI and looking sheepish about whether or not to do it. Hal was almost shaking and thought _'Ah, what the hell.' _And with one move all the water fell onto the Anti-Aya's body, the thing started to shake and fizz a bit. All the Manhunter's then started to shake and short out, they all fell to the ground. Anti-Aya turned to Hal and narrowed its eye's at Hal and said "You will pay dearly for that." And then started to shoot, all anyone could do was shout until they heard a pain full smack of a body being hit. But it wasn't Hal's.

* * *

**Author Note- OK so please don't hate us for another cliff hanger. We would have wrote more but on ABC Family there is a Batman Movie Marathon so us being Fan girls are going to watch it. And one thing DC Nation Teen Titan's Go! Really looks stupid. Raise hand if you agree.**

**~Carson & Aly**


End file.
